Realization
by scribblechacha
Summary: The Doctor and Martha finally realize their feelings for each other.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor, neither do I own the lyrics to Hallelujah, but I will do, one day......... Damn the BBC and Leonard Cohen, they said no!

**A/N:** This just randomly came into my head the plot bunny also held a gun to my head whilst writing this so please forgive me for any mistakes.

* * *

It had been three months since Martha had agreed to travel with the Doctor again, after her relationship with Tom had fallen apart she didn't have the patience to sit around on Earth anymore, sure she could have gone back to UNIT or joined Torchwood but she would rather be out discovering new stars and species without being tied to the ground. She was so glad when the Doctor tracked her down and asked her to travel with him once more.

They were currently in the main room of the Tardis, the Doctor fiddling with the controls and Martha lounging against the captain's chair, it was one of their _quiet days_ and Martha was relishing in the comfort of not being hunted by Giant Squids from the moon or species that were convinced that she was their goddess. She chuckled at the thought of being a goddess, the Doctor turned to look at her. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Just wondering what you were chuckling at." The Doctor sat next to her and stared at her intently.

"Oh just the thought of being a goddess." She laughed at the Doctor's shocked expression. "I didn't mean it like _that_ it would be kinda unnerving."

"I would be kinda, very scared." The Doctor smiled softly at Martha soaking in the warmth of her dark brown orbs as he did so. "Martha Jones, with god-like powers, as if you're not as intelligent as a goddess already." He chuckled softly when he noticed Martha's cheeks turn crimson. "Where would you like to go today anyway?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Could we relax today?" The Doctor looked shocked at this question. "Please? I mean there are so many things to do in here too, we could explore the whole ship, I haven't seen all the rooms yet. We could do so many different things."

"Fine." The Doctor conceded defeat. "I suppose I could use today as my sleep day, store up some in energy."

"Yeah," Martha muttered, somewhat disappointed that Doctor would not be spending time with her. "Could you ask the Tardis to put some music on please?" She asked the Doctor as he turned to leave the room. As soon as the question had left her lips music started blaring through the speakers, Martha was amazed to be hearing her favourite song, Hallelujah.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord,  
__That David played and it pleased the Lord,  
__But you don't really care for music do ya?  
Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall and the major lift,  
The baffled King composing hallelujah,_

As the music blared through the Tardis Doctor, unknown to Martha he was still in the console room, and Martha had flash backs of their previous adventures together.

_The Doctor played the organ with immense power as he attempted to prevent Lazarus from hurting anymore people, they hugged as they saw each other in the cathedral after defeating Lazarus, both thankful that Martha had not fallen to her doom._

_The Master, ruling over the Earth during 'The Year that never was' and Martha's long and agonising travels around the Earth, telling her tales of the Doctor, her unrequited love, that however much she tried, she could not ignore._

_- - -_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing on the roof,  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya,  
She tied you to her kitchen chair,  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair,  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

_- - -_

_They stood on the balcony at the hospital upon the Moon, he worked out that the air was sealed in via a force field. She saved his life, CPR in the MRI room, she gave him her last breath as the hospital ran out of oxygen. _

It was then the Doctor realised what Martha Jones had done for him, what she had sacrificed to help him save the universe, it was then he realised how much he had grown to love Martha Jones. He walked behind her and held he hands in his, she turned and grinned at him as they continued to sing the song, albeit a little out of tune.

_Maybe there's a God above,  
But all I've ever learned from love,  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya,  
It's not a cry that you hear at night,  
It's not someone who's seen the light,  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

_Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah._

They both leaned in, ever so slightly, but enough for their lips to make contact, the Doctor's hands rested around Martha's waist and her hands ran through his hair, ruffling his hair to make it wilder than it already was. Her mouth parted briefly but it was just long enough for the Doctor to snake his tongue inside to explore the depths or her.

"Doctor!" Martha gasped as they parted for air.

"Martha Jones." He replied as he ran his thumb along her jaw line. "Shall we continue this elsewhere?"

Catching onto his suggestion, she nodded shyly, he took her hand and led her from the room into the depths of the Tardis.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. This idea just came to me randomly and would not leave me alone, so I had to write it, please review, it's like the love I think these two should share.**


End file.
